Red Fruit
by High Echo
Summary: In a war, people are faced with desperate times. No one imagined this would put them together in a situation of any kind and neither did they.
**Title:** Red Fruit

 **Pairing:** M (not detailed enough to be MA)

 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Narcissa

 **Warnings:** Smut, sex, het, questionable choices

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. This is the result of a wild plot bunny and a challenge. Please make whatever you want out of that.

 **Word Count:** 1,367

 **Summary:** In a war, people are faced with desperate times. No one imagined this would put them together in a situation of any kind and neither did they.

 **Prompts:** "spy vs. spy", "one night stand"

 **Challenger:** hillstar

* * *

They both knew how they ended up in this position and it wouldn't happen again. They'd make sure they enjoyed it while it lasted, however.

Her knickers fell to the floor. Her breasts were uncovered and the sweet mounds of her breasts were perky spikes of pink.

She winked saucily. She couldn't help it.

He was hard, but he wasn't making an effort to hide it. His boxers strained against his pulsing member and the pinched tent begged for release.

His animalistic amber eyes dared her to come forward.

She did and he allowed her to touch him. His chest, his abs and lower… He did some exploring of his own. Her back, her hips and her inner thigh…

One was a werewolf. He was married to a beautiful woman who was waiting on him… and his child- their unborn child was on its way… He couldn't bear to think about him now, in the beginnings of passion with another woman.

But this wasn't infidelity.

The woman was of the cleanest and purest of ancestries. She had a family, a life outside these walls. A husband and a child. The eventuality of her sullying herself with a mutt- a werewolf, the worst of the worst- would surely make them both flinch away in repugnance.

But this wasn't bestiality.

Remus Lupin had a mission and so did Narcissa Malfoy.

Remus squeezed her left breast roughly. His eyes flamed with defiance, despite the sway of the lust potion he'd taken. "Witch," he rasped.

She cupped him. "Filthy mongrel," she bit back through gritted teeth.

The growl that escaped him wasn't his, but rather the wolf's. Narcissa looked like she didn't know whether to feel turned on or be running for the hills. Her entrance dripped all the same.

"You humiliated me," he said roughly.

"You sullied our school with our presence," she said.

Remus grinned unrepentantly. Years and years of Sirius' influence had finally beaten some snark into the man. "Only for you," he mock flirted and Narcissa hissed in disgust.

"Shut it," she said and stroked him through the fabric.

The growl that enticed was purely animalistic.

"You know what I want," he gasped.

"Oh, I know," she retorted, "but who's to say that I don't want something in exchange?"

Remus threw her to the bed and she bounced, her breasts responding pliably to the rough treatment.

Narcissa laughed. Her laughter was cruel, extremely sadistic in nature; he couldn't help but love it under the compulsion of their joint magic.

"Let me guess..." He was on top of her. One of his hands retrained both of her hands. His weight pinned her in place as she squirmed. His other hand rewarded her movements handsomely; he stroked her flesh- dipped a finger into her belly button and licked the valley between her breasts. "For your family?" he spat.

"Like yours is any better," she laughed derisively. She managed to contain a moan- just barely. "A werewolf managing to breed… Your parents would be delighted to hear that, I'm sure- Does… it grow hairs… with the full moon yet, creature? Ohhh…"

What a low blow. His body reacted greedily to the insult, wanting more- _more_ \- of her, and he cursed the binding contract they had entered unwittingly. Here he was, panting like a bloody horny dog when they were discussing the subject of lycanthropy, alluding to a fate worse than death befalling his son and all because of the maladie he suffered. The inane horror of the subject they had inadvertently breached mixed with the lust he felt for her and he _ached_.

"You leave my son out of this, witch!"

"Oh Merlin," she said unevenly. She was clenching her legs together. The aroma of her arousal met his nose and filled it to the brim with the musky scent. "I assure you… I will as soon as this is done with! You will never see a hair of me again, of that I will make sure!"

"You promise."

"I promise."

Magic shimmered around them. Another pact had been made.

He slapped her rear and she gasped.

"Tell me about You Know Who's plans. What does he have in mind for Harry? Hogwarts? How far is the Ministry gone under his rule?" He went lower and parted her lips with a finger. Narcissa Malfoy was so wet he could just slide into her. Her clitoris was throbbing heavily with heat. Invitingly, temptingly… As if reading his mind, Narcissa led his other hand down there with a strangled whimper. Not one to disobey, Remus started playing with the little nub sitting there, just begging for his attention. Her hands immediately squeezed her own nipples, as her hands were free of restraint at last.

"As soon… as… you agree to aid Draco… in the war."

"Aid… your son…?" Remus asked, equally as affected. Wet sounds of him entering her core with his fingers made her mewl. The sound was so seductive that almost made him come on the spot.

"… Help him… survive…" she moaned.

Remus just grunted. Annoyingly, he still wasn't ready for penetration. He ignored her pleas as he pulled back just one moment to discard the only piece of clothing that obstructed his aching member. The next second, he was back on top of her.

"You will do…"- he stretched her from the inside with two of his fingers; somehow he managed to kiss and gnaw her nipples with his teeth without losing rhythm- "the same… for my… family…"

She didn't respond immediately, much to his displeasure. He pulled away and licked the moisture off his fingers. The wolf glared at her sensitive self as she panted on the mattress. Beads of sweat slid across her skin and in the dim lightning that made her even more majestic.

She whimpered.

"Right?" he growled. "Narcissa, promise me that you will take care of my family if something happens to me!"

"Please!" she begged.

"SAY IT!"

"BY SALAZAR, MORGANA AND CIRCE! YES! YES! I PROMISE!"

Another pact. The magic invoked this time made necessity a priority and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. With a small roar, he flipped her over so that her back was facing him. Narcissa only managed to rise to her knees before he took her from behind. He grabbed her by her hips and snaked into her core eagerly.

Remus' moan was cut off with a grunt. Her muscles tightened around him instantly and only experience prevented him from spilling his seed right there. Not bothering to be gentle, he started pumping into her. And that was exactly what she wanted. Narcissa's cries of "Faster, faster!" only encouraged the rough treatment. Soon enough, she was reaching her climax whilst he still felt like he could do more.

The Malfoy mistress cried out in surprise as she felt him move again so soon after her peak. The pressure started building up again and she embraced it gladly. Not even Lucius, who she considered the best lay of her life up till now, had so much stamina in him.

This time they both came. Her walls strangled him pleasurably; this time he couldn't deny the call. Remus shot his seed deep within her, filling her up. They both collapsed none too gently, Remus no longer having the strength left in him to hold them both in position. He was still inside of her, however, but none of them had any energy to move.

"What… possessed you…" Remus wheezed, "to try… an Unbreakable Vow… with a werewolf?"

Anyone knew that words weren't enough to gain the favour of a cursed man.

But Narcissa didn't bother to answer that. She had felt the contraceptive charm breaking as they had sex; she worried about another thing entirely.

Her arms shook as she moved to a mostly upright position. Her hole spilled their juices when his member was too far away to follow her.

"Expect my letters," she said, not facing him. "I'll tell you everything you need to know about this war." She grabbed a handful of sheets; tense wasn't quite the word that could describe her. "Draco is leaving the Manor tonight. I suggest you get ready for his arrival," she said dully.

Remus knew a dismissal when he heard one. He was the first to recuperate and redress himself. The werewolf was gone in a matter of minutes. An agreement reached, he never once looked back at the muggle hotel he had departed from.


End file.
